


The Sixth Extinction

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: Prompt: Start with the line "Once upon a time" and end with "It was a dark and stormy night."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Start with the line "Once upon a time" and end with "It was a dark and stormy night."

Once upon a time, when the weary world was yawning,  
an ancient being arose from the ashes of refuse,  
pale and gaunt under perpetual twilight,  
surrounded by shells of progress clawing at the thick haze of smog.

The thunder of science clapped in deaf ears  
and blind eyes searched for what went wrong.  
Reedy gasps for air greeted the shadows of life  
that once spanned continents and oceans.

Only the steel bones of the destructors remained,  
marking the end of the Anthropocene.  
The being wept plasticine tears of denial,  
as humanity teetered on revelation in generations past  
and nature waited with bated breath for dawn.

It was a dark and stormy night.

 


End file.
